More than I ever thought I deserved
by Sammi Writes Fanfiction
Summary: Chapter set across the course of Corrin's pregnancy with Kiragi (Might possibly do her pregnancy with Kana too), from Takumi's fears, to telling the family, from nausea to swollen feet and ankles, to the sweet stuff in between, culminating in Kiragi's (And Kana's?) birth.
1. Chapter 1

**A continuation of Takumi's birthday fanfic, because the ideas just wouldn't stop coming. In this one it spans the duration of Corrin's pregnancy, right up to the birth of Kiragi-**

 **1- Fears**

Takumi had found himself humming a lot more lately, so much so that everyone he walked past during his daily routie, turned to look at him in surprise.

A week after the humming began, even his family questioned it, along with the more chipper attitude he had had lately.

Ryoma called him to one side after a strategy meeting, a frown on his face, arms across his chest. "Takumi... is something... different about you?" His brother seemed hesitant to broach the subject, and Takumi suspected he had been asked by Sakura or Hinoka. "You seem..." he waved his hand, searching for the right word, "happy."

Takumi opened his mouth, genuinely shocked that Ryoma had asked. He sighed. Unfortunately what had gotten him so happy was something he wasn't allowed to share... not yet at least.

"I guess I am," he chose his words carefully. "Corrin makes everything... better." By better he referred to his inferiority complex, his nightmares, and the occasional headaches he still suffered since Azura had broken the possession over him.

Ryoma's hand came down on his younger brothers shoulder, a smile on his face. "For that I am glad," Takumi shuffled out of his brothers grip, embarrassed at the mushy moment between them, glad no one else could see them. He rubbed his neck as he usually did when he was uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Anyway... are we done here? I have somewhere I'd rather be."

Ryoma merely nodded, gesturing his dismissal and Takumi turned on his heels and ran from the room, paying his siblings stood outside no mind.

* * *

"Cor?" he called out as he entered their treehouse home, "You here?" He removed his boots and entered the room, scanning for his wife.

His eyes fell on the bed, a soft smile on his lips at the sight that met him.

Corrin lay on the bed, her usual armor removed, wearing her sleepwear, curled into a ball, her hair flowing behind her in silver waves, a few strands falling across her porcelain face, lips parted as a tiny snore escaped her lips.

Takumi approached, sitting on the bed in front of her feet, his hand stroking her cheek. She stirred under his touch, her eyes fluttering open, gorgeous red iris's meeting his pale brown.

"Kumi..." she whispered, pulling herself up onto her elbow, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Not yet dusk," he helped her to sit up. "I didn't expect to find you asleep though... are you OK?" His hand brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, noticing they were pale and her skin was clammy.

"Yeah..." Corrin smiled weakly. "Just nausea, that's all. Azama told me to expect it during the first few months of the pregnancy." Her hands fell to her stomach, laying flat across the place their child grew.

Takumi smiled. There it was, the reason for the skip in his step and the humming he did nowadays. His wife, his beautiful Corrin, was carrying his child, a secret only he, Azama and Corrin knew about, no matter how much he had wanted to yell it out for all the world to hear. But so much could still go wrong, the baby was still so tiny, it was inadvisable to spread the good news until the danger to the fetus had passed.

"Hmmm, you are quite warm.." Takumi muttered worriedly. He jumped up and walked to the table, pouring Corrin a glass of cool water from the jug there, returning to her and passing it to her. She sipped it cautiously.

"Thank you," she placed the glass on the nightstand, before leaning against his shoulder, sighing contentedly. "I missed you."

Takumi let his head fall against hers, closing his eyes, breathing in her unique scent, the smell of mint and Jasmine flowers. "I missed you too," he muttered. He opened his eyes recalling his earlier conversation. "Ryoma asked me if anything was the matter today, at the strategy meeting." He scoffed. "Apparently me being happy is an... anomaly." His wife shook with laughter. She looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

"Kumi, I love you, but everyone knows your... surly at best most days," the pout on her husbands face made her laugh more. "Anyway, what did you tell Ryoma?"

"Well I couldn't tell him the real reason I'm so happy all of a sudden could I?" Takumi sighed. "Fortunately I got away with a half truth at least." His hands cupped hers upon her lap. "Honestly Cor, I wish we could just tell everyone about the baby. Keeping this a secret is killing me."

"I know," Corrin ran her thumb across the back of her husbands hand. "Azama told me today at my check up that we can tell people in a few weeks, once I'm about 3 months along."

"Really!" Takumi's eyes lit up. "So everything is OK then, with the baby?"

"Yeah everything is fine," Corrin brushed away his concern as she stood up, her body stiff from her unexpected nap. "The nausea and tiredness should pass soon, and for now we should carry on as normal."

"Well mostly normal at least, I mean its not like you can fight battles in your condition is it..." Takumi trailed off noticing his wife turn her head away from him, avoiding his eye. He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, forcefully turning her towards him, her eyes still not meeting his. "NO!" he roared, causing Corrin to flinch. "You can't be serious... you plan on still joining the battles don't you." Corrin didn't answer so he shook her gently, her eyes finally meeting his. "You know I won't let you!"

"Kumi..." Corrin cupped his cheek in her hand, her ruby eyes staring intently at him. "Don't think I've not thought about this." She sighed. "If I stay on the edge of battle with you, the other archers and healers, no one will suspect too much." She offered him a smile, hoping she would get one back, met only by her husbands pursed lips, his stance unconvinced. "I even class changed into an archer, and I've been practicing everyday with a bow, exactly like you showed me, I've gotten better Takumi, I..."

"Alright fine," Takumi huffed. "Fine, just promise me you'll stay close. And if I see anything wrong, or I think it's too dangerous, you will sit battle out... got it."

"I promise,"

Takumi sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"You really know how to make me worry ya know," he muttered. "Honestly Corrin, is it so hard to stay at home while others fight. I know everyone would feel the same way. Can't you see I just want to protect you."

"Thats why I want to continue to fight, so I can protect you too," Corrin sat next to him, her eyes wide and passionate as she spoke. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you while I wasn't around to at least try to prevent it." He tried to argue but she put a finder to his lips. "I'm pregnant Takumi, not dying..."

"I know that it's just..." Takumi sighed, his breath shaking.

"Kumi?"

He shook his head, "No, its nothing..."

"Don't do that, don't shut me out. Whats this about?" She forced him to look at her.

Takumi sighed. One look at his wife's pleading face and his resolve wavered. He rubbed his neck, sighed again, then spoke.

"Nightmares," he muttered.

"Nightmares?" Corrin mimicked.

"Yeah..." Takumi took her hand in his, comforted by the light squeeze she gave it. "Since you told me about the baby... they've gotten worse." He shuddered, clearly reliving the vivid images of his dreams. "Every time... I'm too late. Every time I fail to save you, fail to save our baby... Then to wake and see you next to me, still very much alive..." another sigh. "I..I couldn't bare to see my dreams become reality Corrin... I-I can't lose you." His voice broke and tears fell from his eyes as all the worry and panic he'd bottled up broke through the dam he'd tried so hard to keep in place, so he wouldn't worry her too.

* * *

Corrin instantly felt guilty. Watching her husband finally break down and admit what had been bothering him these past few weeks caused her heart to break.

"Takumi..." she pulled him close and let him sob on her shoulder, shushing him gently, like you would a small child, his body wracked with ugly sob, that slowly died down as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent, holding on to her tightly, like he was worried she would disappear the moment he did. "I'm sorry," Corrin mumbled. "I've been so selfish, thinking only of keeping you safe. I didn't think about how much you've worried for my, our, safety." Takumi hiccuped, then raised his head to look at her, his eyes red and puffy. She wiped away the stray tears. "Oh my love," she muttered. "Forgive me?"

Takumi shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive my love," he told her, his lips ensnaring hers in a passionate kiss, causing Corrin to yelp in shock. She melted into his touch easily enough, and soon both of them were calmer as they fell backwards onto the bed, side by side, lips battling one another, arms pulling and tugging to get closer. Takumi rolled, pulling her on top of him, his fingers pulling at her camisole top, rolling it up her body, exposing her stomach, a stomach, he noted as he glided a finger across it, that was a little fuller and, if he wasn't mistaken more rounder than it had been last week.

He broke the kiss, distracted by his newfound discovery, laughing when he noticed his wife's pout.

"Corrin..." he whispered, his palm resting along the curve of her stomach protectively. "I swear... I'll keep you safe. Keep you both safe." He laid Corrin on her back beside him, leaving the bed briefly to shed majority of his clothing, leaving him only in his usual sleeping trousers, returning to her and holding her close, his hands finding her curve again, tracing his finger in awe along it. Corrin smiled at her husbands new favorite nighttime routine, a routine she could get used too, if it meant she saw more of the softer side of Takumi.

"I know you will," she snuggled close to him, the ministrations with his fingers lulling her back into a sleepy state. She yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open. "And I promise I'll stay safe. It's only for a few more weeks..." She yawned again. "How many battles do you really think were going to have in that time..." Corrin trailed off, sleep finally winning.

Takumi smiled down at her sleeping form, covering them both with the furs at the end of the bed, his hand not once leaving her stomach.

"I hope your right," he mumbled, snuggling close to his wife as sleep threatened him too, and before long the couple were both asleep, curled round each other, Takumi's hand still resting where their child grew. For once he didn't have nightmares, instead he dream't of Corrin, and of their child, and the life they would have together.

* * *

 **Authors notes: So after i finished the Takumi Birthday fanfiction (Which if you haven't read you should, so this makes more sense), I felt compelled to continue it, as I love Takumi's character and also get the distinct impression that him preparing for fatherhood would not only be sweet, but also funny in a way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up when i get round to typing it up. Reviews and Criticism welcome, I'm a big girl I can take it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Telling the family.**

* * *

Corrin sat fidgeting, her hands upon her knees, her foot tapping nervously, eyes scanning the mess hall.

Cool, un shaking fingers wrapped around her own, and Corrin glanced to her left, at her husband Takumi, his face staring dead ahead, a small smile playing on his lips at her current state.

"Calm down Cor," he muttered. "Your gonna get me all nervous too."

"Sorry," Corrin muttered. "I just want them to take this well that's all." Takumi sighed, and Corrin knew he was rolling his eyes.

"They will Cor, don't worry," he turned to face her. "I mean it's not like we've done anything wrong. Were married after all." He lent his head down till their foreheads touched. "Trust me, they will be overjoyed."

"I know..." Corrin sighed. "I just can't help but worry though. I'm glad your here with me." Takumi scoffed.

"Where else would I be?" his hand came to rest on her cheek. "I love you Corrin."

"Love you too Kumi," Corrin let herself relax under her husbands touch, letting his lips press to hers gently. She hummed under her breath leaning into his kiss further, her own hands sliding up toward the collar of his armor, pulling him closer, wishing the distance between them wasn't so vast...

* * *

A cough nearby caused the couple to jump apart, dual blushes on their cheeks.

Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura and Azura stood a few feet away from them, all with bemused looks on their faces. Sakura had her hands over her mouth, a blush of her own forming on her cheeks, and Hinoka and Azura couldn't stop smiling. Ryoma sighed and cleared his throat, his arms crossed, yet he was smirking.

"If all you did was call us here to watch you make out, then I think I speak for all of us when I say we all have better things to do," he teased. Takumi scoffed and threw the nearest thing to him, a bread roll Corrin had been munching on to alleviate the nausea she still suffered, at him. Ryoma dodged it effortlessly, laughing at his younger brothers reaction.

"You know we didn't!" Takumi shouted. Corrin placed a calming hand on his, shooting him a look that instantly stopped his anger. He cleared his throat and stood, pulling Corrin up with him, his arm remaining round her waist at all times as they walked towards them.

"Actually, Takumi and I have something to tell you all," Corrin finally found her voice, although it still wavered slightly. She glanced at Takumi who nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Oh," Ryoma frowned. "And what would that be?" Without meaning too her brother stood sternly, and it made all of Corrin's previous confidence fall away.

"O-oh, well..." she stuttered her eyes dropping to the floor. She gripped Takumi's hand tighter, his thumb rubbing the back of hers in response.

"Corrin and I are going to have a baby," Takumi took charge, finishing the sentence she had longed to get out.

The room erupted with squeals of excitement from the three royal princesses, Sakura being the first to run up to them and hug them both, her eyes alight with happiness.

"R-really!" she squeaked. "I-I'm so happy for you brother, big s-sister." Corrin smiled down at her pink haired sister and patted her head.

"Thank you Sakura," she whispered, releif washing over her. Given no chance to gather her thoughts, Corrin was dragged away by Hinoka, who pulled her into a warm hug, before her and Azura bombarded her with questions.

"How far along are you?"

"When are you due?"

"How long have you known?"

Corrin held up a hand, "Whoa, slow down, one question at a time," she smiled at her sisters. "I'm about 3 months along, I'm due in July and Takumi and I have known about a month or so."

"A month?" Hinoka frowned, before turning to Takumi who was stood watching them with Ryoma, fury in her eyes. "TAKUMI!" she roared. Corrin watched her older sister walk over to him, watched her grab him in a headlock, murder in her eyes. "You idiot, you've known for a month, yet you let Corrin join battles since then!" She yanked his head and he yelped in protest.

"Ouch...Hinoka, lemme go!" Takumi yanked free of his sisters grip, rubbing his neck. "I didn't let her do anything. Beleive me I tried to stop her, but you know what she's like." He walked back over to Corrin, grabbing her hand. "I love Corrin, and you all know I'd protect her with my life, but she's also stubborn. Keeping her at a safe distance in battle was a compromise I had to make to ensure she didn't do anything reckless."

"Hinoka..."Corrin spoke softly. "It was my fault honest. I wanted to still be useful while I could, you know before I become too big." She gestured comically at her outfit, her usual fitted armor, which is she was completely honest was more than a little snug on her now. Just this morning she had been admiring the small little bump of her stomach in awe as she'd dressed.

Hinoka's face softened as she looked at her silver haired sister.

"I still can't believe it Corrin...Takumi..." she grabbed the couples hands. "Your going to be parents." Tears welled in her usually composed eyes, rolling down her face in joy.

"Big sister," Corrin felt the tears fall on her own cheeks, rubbing at them furiously. "Stop crying please, you've got me going now too, I'm so hormonal right now its unreal..." Takumi smiled at his wife as she wiped the tear off her cheeks.

"Takumi..." Ryoma called to his brother. He shuffled on his feet, Takumi realizing that his brother was struggling to voice how he felt, a trait he shared if he was honest. "I'm happy for you both, really I am. And..." Ryoma cleared his throat, rubbing his neck, "I know I don't tell you often...but I'm so proud of the man you've become... and I know father would say the same."

Takumi blinked at his brother in shock, his mouth agape. Today was turning into a weird day, after all Takumi had never heard such praise from his older brother, the older brother he constantly lived in the shadow of. But thanks to Corrin he had learnt to be perfectly content just as he was. Her love had allowed him to finally leave his brothers shadow and allowed him to be as happy as he was now.

"Geez brother, don't get all mushy on me..." Takumi nudged his brother teasingly.

"I mean every word Takumi..." Ryoma smiled. "This news is truly wonderful. Shiro will have a playmate, and that should be enough to get him off my back about a sibling."

Takumi laughed. "What about Shigure?" Shigure was Azura and Jakob's son, a little younger than Shiro.

"Shiro and Shigure are so different," Ryoma waved a hand dismissively. "Shigure is a quiet child, and although Shiro loves Shigure I think Shiro wants a more boisterous playmate." Ryoma laughed. "I'm sure any son, or daughter of yours will fit that criteria."

"Hey!" Takumi pouted. " They will be half Corrin so they won't be that bad." Takumi smirked."Besides...whats wrong with giving my nephew a sibling? Surely Oboro wants more children?" When Ryoma and Takumi's own retainer Oboro had first told the family of their intent to marry, to be honest Takumi had been shocked, yet also relieved. Oboro had never shied from the fact she was smitten with him, and although Takumi cared for her, it was never going to be the same as what he had realized he felt for Corrin. Naturally Oboro and Ryoma falling in love had made it easier on Takumi, who was free to follow his own heart without fear of breaking his retainers. Little Shiro was almost 3 and the sweetest little boy you could ask for, and Takumi only hoped his own child was as sweet and loving as Shiro was.

Ryoma coughed nervously, "I don't think thats something I want to discuss with my little brother," he chuckled in spite of himself. "Besides were talking about you dear brother, not me."

Takumi glanced at his wife, who was smiling as Azura, Sakura and Hinkoa doted upon her. In the dim light of the Mess hall she almost glowed. He'd heard that said about pregnant ladies somewhere, possibly Ryoma had said it about Oboro. Corrin noticed Takumi looking her way and smiled at him warmly, a smile that took his breath away.

* * *

"I think I'm going to need some new clothes..." Corrin muttered as she stood in front of the mirror in their room later that night. Takumi was sprawled on the bed reading from a history book, barely noticing his wife's current state of panic as she searched the armoire for something that fit. She held up a mid thigh length nightdress, pulling it over her head, it fitting far more snugly over her cleavage and stomach than I had before, huffing annoyed. "Honestly I feel so big already, she ran a hand down the fabrics front, her hand resting on her bump, which already felt so much bigger than it should be. I mean she couldn't remember Azura or Oboro being this big this early on. "Takumi?" she turned to face her husband, who wasn't paying any attention.

"Hmmm," was his only reaction to his name, his concentration solely on his book.

Corrin tutted, rolling her eyes, yet finding herself unable to be mad at her husband. Instead she decided to have a bit of fun and tease him. She stepped closer to him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Who knows," she kept her voice light and airy. "Maybe I'm having twins..." She let her words trail off, watched Takumi blink once, twice, then close his book, frowning.

"I-I'm sorry..." he sat up. "What did you say?" Corrin could hear the fluster in his voice.

"Well I was saying I need to get new clothes as mine are now too tight, and how I feel so big already," Corrin moved closer, smiling. "Then I said maybe we're having twins."

"T-twins!" Takumi stammered, clearly trying not to get himself into a panic. He ran a hand through his hair, hand shaking, trying to compose himself. "I-I..." he cleared his throat. "T-that is to say...hmmmm..." Takumi seemed lost for words, clearly panicked despite his best efforts.

Corrin laughed.

"Kumi I was joking..." she told him.

"J-joking.." Takumi looked up a his wifes face, seeing the mirth behind her eyes. "Gods Corrin don't do that!"

"Sorry couldn't resist," Corrin was in front of him now, and she placed her hands on his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Good to know how you feel about it though."

Takumi sighed, his hands moving to her hips, the silky fabric of her nightdress soft under his fingers. "You just startled me, thats all." He busied himself with a loose thread, his head down. "If we end up having twins... well thats fine by me... the more the merrier!" He flashed her a smile, pulling her gently onto his lap.

"Speak for yourself, your not the one who'd have to carry them," Corrin huffed. "Kumi...?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not... fat... am I?"

Takumi flinched, staring at her wide eyed, like she'd slapped him in the face. His brow furrowed in anger as he stared at her incredulously.

"What gave you that impression," he tried to keep his voice calm, but his tone was perhaps a bit sharper than he wanted.

Corrin shrugged, "I dunno..."

"Well stop it," Takumi poked her cheek playfully. "Your beautiful," the flush on his wife's cheeks at his complement was quite lovely. "Honestly Corrin, your pregnant, nothing about you is fat. Your growing our child in there," he placed a hand across her stomach. "And you've never been more beautiful to me as you are right now."

"Oh Kumi...

He kissed her forehead, "And don't worry about your clothes. First thing in the morning we will go see Oboro and see if she can make you a few bits."

* * *

True to his word, the next morning they went to see Oboro, who had heard their news from Ryoma, and who had been sewing all night, presenting a new set of everyday and sleeping clothes for Corrin, who hugged her sister in law tightly. Corrin couldn't wait to change into her new outfits, but Takumi was a little disappointed, for it meant she'd have to take off the shirt of his she was currently wearing over her leggings, and he would be lying if it didn't make his heart hammer in his chest seeing her dressed that way.

* * *

 **Authors note: I dunno if i like the way i ended this chapter, but i spent so long agonizing over it that i wanted to publish it and see the response i got to it. Lemme know kay x**


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Baby kicks and Swollen feet**

* * *

Months flew by and before Corrin knew it she was 5 months pregnant. And although she'd never been happier, she also had a whole new set of problems, namely back pain and swollen feet.

Fortunatly she had a husband willing to massage said swollen feet, for which she was grateful for.

Most days consisted of a lesuirely walk around Ft Corrin, being greeted and fussed over by everyone she encountered, her retainer Kaze always close at hand on Takumi's insistance. She would then have Jakob, her other retainer and brother in law, pour her and a few of her female friends, including Jakobs wife Azura, tea, and they would sit and gossip. Corrin enjoyed this time the most as Azura always brought Shigure with her, bouncing the small blue haired child on her lap. Shigure was a quiet yet happy toddler, and always laughed when Corrin pulled faces. It made Corrin all the more excited for her own childs birth.

Usually her days were calm and ended relatively early, her not having any war related tasks at the moment. Unfortunatly Takumi was gone most days, his duty as prince and a commander of the army an important one, but he was always back before nightfall. He was always there to hold her when they slept too, his hand always in its trademark position on her stomach.

Today was a bit different however.

It was the day of Silas and Hana's wedding, an occasion worthy of celebration, yet it also meant a full day on her feet. Feet that were swollen and achy. Although she would at least get to sit in the small chapel the ceremony was being held in, the after party would no doubt be a different story.

Sighing, Corrin busied herself, tying her yukata above the curve of her pregnant belly, before sliding her feet into the mercifully comfortable sandles in front of her.

"Hey Corrin I..."Takumi entered the room, stopping in his tracks when he took in his wife's apperance. She spun to face him, her gaze questioning. The question Takumi was about to ask was wiped from his mind at his wifes appearance.

Corrin was wearing a brand new yukata Oboro had made her to accommodate her growing baby bump, it was pale blue with silver birch branches and pale pink blossoms intricatly hand sewn across the fabic. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with pink and silver flower adornments, a few strands of her hair framing her face. Her makeup was minimal, Takumi swore blind that she didnt need the stuff anyway, and enhanced her beauty perfectly.

"Takumi?" Corrin raised her eyebrow, her hand on her hips as she waited for him to answer. "You OK?"

"Huh...Oh yeah I-I'm fine..." he stepped towards her, his hands running through his own hair, styled the same as always but adorned for the occasion with a dragon hair pin. "You... look amazing Corrin," his hands reached for her, wrapping around the soft curves of her hips. "I'm so lucky." He kissed her swiftly, relishing in the blush across her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and stepped back, hand lingering across his chest. "Thanks, you scrub up nicely yourself." Takumi was wearing a silver yukata adorned with red swallows, tied together with a thick red sash.

"I hate having to dress up..." Takumi moaned. "Do we even have to go?"

"Of course we do!" Corrin sighed. "Sakura insisted Hana and Silas were to have a big wedding, and I agree with her. After all Silas is my best friends."

Takumi scoffed. "He had a huge crush on you, you know that right.." Corrin laughed at her husband.

"Kumi..." she shook her head in disbelief. "Only you could be jealous of someone who, yes maybe had a crush on me, a long time ago, on his wedding day.."

"I-I am not jealous!"

"Of course your not," Corrins eyes sparkled mischeiviously. "I mean it would make little sense at all would it. I mean we are _married_ and we are having a _child_ together. Nothing to be jealous about right?"

"D-don't tease me Corrin."

"I'm not," she smiled warmly. "Just pointing out how adorable you are." The blush that settled on Takumi's face made her laugh. She lent up and kissed his pouting lips, pulling away before his arms could snake round her again. "Now none of that, we have a wedding to get too."

Takumi sighed, a little too dramatically that it made Corrin chuckle. "Seriously, who's going to notice if were not there."

"Um, everyone, we _are_ royalty," Corrin sighed. "Look I promise we can duck out of the reception early."

"Really!" Takumi instantly perked up.

"Of course," Corrin promised. "Perks of being pregnant, it means my feet swell and I don't want to socialise and can get out of stuff a lot easier. I mean no one is going to argue, are they."

"True," Corrin stepped round him and made her way towards the door of their home. "Oh and Corrin?" She spun and looked at him, her head tilted expectantly. "Your feet aren't swollen," he said lovingly.

"Thanks, but your wrong," Corrin laughed, leaving out the door, Takumi jogging to catch up to her.

* * *

Corrin sat down on the bench with a sigh, her feet protesting and swollen. She slipped her feet out of the sandles, sighing in releif. She looked down in horror at her feet, which now looked swollen to the point her feet were chubby like overstuffed sausages.

"Corrin?" the voice of Silas made her raise her head, her friend stood in front of her. "You OK?" He sat beside her. He was dressed in his wedding attire. His new bride Hana, was a way aways, socializing with a few other members of the army, her pale white dress flowing in the gentle breeze, her hair pulled up and beautifully curled. The wedding had been beautiful and Corrin had sobbed more than she wanted to admit, much to Takumi's amusement. Takumi was currently stood with Ryoma and Kaze, enjoying a drink, yet never quite leaving her out of his sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine Silas, just swollen feet, you know," she smiled. "Joys of pregnancy I guess."

"I guess..." Silas smiled sadly, and Corrin knew he dwelled on thoughts best kept away from, epecially on his wedding day,

"Hana looks beautiful," Corrin tactfully changed the subject. "The wedding was beautiful too."

"She does," Silas looked at his wife and smiled. "Thank you for today Corrin, Hana said a lot of it was due to your hard work."

"No problem."

"No seriously I mean it," Silas smiled at Corrin. "What with you being pregnant, preparing for the birth, plus everything you do for everyone, it really meant a lot that you would do this for us."

"Your my friend aren't you, why wouldn't I?" Corrin began to massage her feet, wincing at how tender they were.

"Right, friends," Silas stood and stretched. "I'd better go mingle, Hana will be upset if I don't." He smiled down at her. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, honest," Corrin waved a hand, dismissing him. He glanced at her one final time, before rejoining his bride.

Corrin sat watching the rest of the guests enjoying herself, watched Hinata and Kaden start a drinking contest, Azura and Jakob were sat together, Shigure bouncing on his fathers lap. Shiro was sat at another nearby table with his mother, Oboro, cake smeared all over his face and clothes, much to her horor. Ryoma joined them after a couple of minutes and proceeded to attempt to tell his young son off, although the smile on his face wasn't very convincing.

* * *

"Hey you," Takumi wandered over to her, carrying a cool glass of water. "Thought you might appreciate this?" He handed the glass too her, before sitting down beside her.

"Thanks, your sweet," she took a sip of the cool liquid, sighing, placing it down. "Everyone seems to be having fun?"

"Yeah... its actually been nice," Corrin frowned at her husband and he laughed. "What I do know how to have fun you know," he protested.

"Debatable," Corrin chuckled.

"Saw Silas hovering earlier," Takumi tried to sound unbothered, but failed miserably. "What did he want?"

"Just to thank me for helping with the wedding"

"That all?" Corrin rolled her eyes at her husband, standing up, allowing her swollen feet to relax in the cool grass.

"Yes Takumi," she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose, exasperated. "Must we argue about this again." She was tired, and a little irritable, damn hormones, and really didn't need this right now.

"Look Corrin I trust _you_ , but I don't like the way he sniffs around you."

"Gods Takumi!" she snapped, causing her husband to flinch at her biting tone. "For the last time, he's married, I'm married, to you, and I love you."

"I love you too Cor," Takumi stood in front of her. "But I don't like anyone, not just him, looking at you like he does!" Both their voices were raised, and if anyone noticed them arguing they didnt care at this point."

"Your such a dummy, Takumi," tears sprung in her face. "Your being childish."

"Don't call me childish, I'm perfectly justified in how I feel."

"Even if others looked at me the way you say they do, I married you, I love you. I wish you would understand that!" She was feeling a bit weird at this point, probably just needing rest she bent to pick up her sandles. "I'm going home to rest, you know for _our_ babies sake." As she stood back up she flinched at the quick pain that hit her stomach, not uncomfortable, but unexpected. Her face screwed up as it happened again and again in quick sucession. Her hand went to her stomach as she gasped.

"Corrin?" Takumi was at her side instantly. "You OK? Is it the baby? Oh god I'm sorry, its my fault, here sit down." He guided her to sit. "Do I need to go get Sakura?"

"No.. I'm fine Kumi, really" Corrin smiled. "I-I think the baby kicked... thats all."

"W-what?" Takumi was puzzled at first, until realisation dawned on him. Up till now they hadn't felt the baby kick, but knew it would happen soon. "Are you sure?" His hand went to her stomach, where he frowned when he didn't feel anything.

"Well I can't be sure, but I think it was yeah. But it stopped now."

"Aww but I wanted to feel," Takumi pouted, moving his head towards her stomach. "Hey kid, whaddaya say, want to give papa a little kick there?" Corrin laughed.

"I don't think it works that way Takumi, our child isnt going to do it on command."

As if to defy what she said, the baby kicked her a bit more forcefully than the other times. She screwed her face up, and Takumi flinched as he took the kick to the side of his face.

"Hey kid," he warned rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Probably doesn't like you upsetting their mama," Corrin placed a hand over the place the baby had kicked. "Isn't that right my sweet baby."

"Ok, I get it, I'm sorry," Takumi said more for the babies benefit. Corrin chuckled.

"Can we go home now," she yawned. "My feet hurt, and I'm tired."

"Yeah, of course," Takumi helped her stand, taking her sandles in his hand. They took time to say goodbye to everyone and congraulate the happy couple once more, before they set off home hand in hand.

* * *

Takumi, repentant for his earlier behaviour, was currently massaging his wife's feet, as she lay on the bed, reading a book.

"I really am sorry Corrin," he said what seemed like the 8th time in half an hour. Corrin sighed and looked up from her book.

"I know you are," she smiled. "I know you get jealous, and I love you in spite of that, but to think you don't trust me, well that hurt more than anything."

"I know OK," Takumi sighed, concertrating on his task, his thumbs sliding over the bridge of her foot, Corrin moaning in releif. "I just don't like the thought that I could lose you to someone else, thats all."

"Takumi, I know its pretty obvious, but I'm pregnant,"she pointed to her stomach. "With your child, remember. I'm not going anywhere, not for all the money in the world."

"Even if..."

Corrin sat up, removing her foot from his grasp. "Never OK?" She kissed his lips, before laying down again, placing her book on the bedside table. Takumi crawled up the bed to join her, holding her close. Corrin yawned again, sleep slowly closing in on her.

Takumi stayed silent, lost in thought, breathing in her minty scent, his fingers tracing patterns across her skin.

"Hey Cor," he looked down at his wife, to find her already asleep, mouth open slightly as she snored gently. He smiled. "I love you," he whispered. His hand brushed her stomach. "What do you say kid, want to help me keep your mama safe, and keep the men who want to take her away from us away, when your old enough?" His question was met by a small, soft kick. Takumi chuckled.

"Thats a good kid," he closed his eyes and soon sleep found him, his family safetly wrapped in his arms.

* * *

 **Authors note: Decided to play more on Takumi's insecurities in this chapter. I always thought it was obvious from the day he joined the army that Silas had a thing for Corrin, and Takumi getting jealous by it is a typical Takumi thing to do. The whole recruiting his unborn child to help keep other men away bit, was in fairness the best way to end the chapter.**


End file.
